The Domestic Life of Dean and Emma
by ramenreignss
Summary: Series of one-shots based on Dean and Emma's domestic life. [Main pairing is Dean/Emma. Other pairings will be mentioned]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>_Dishwashing turned water-fight._

When you think of someone like Dean Ambrose, you think of an unhinged human being. You think of a man who hides in the trunk of your car waiting to hit you with a tire iron. He wasn't called the lunatic fringe for no reason. All in all, you don't think of a mentally stable guy.

Yet, here was the man himself standing at the kitchen sink next to his girlfriend, washing dishes. Here he was in the apartment he shared with Emma, being that domestic guy his teenage self promised he'd never be. But his teenage self was a dickhead, and Dean wanted to be better for Emma. She made him want to be a better person because she deserved that and he wasn't about to let some nice guy come along and try to snatch her away. Though the Aussie has adamantly stated that he didn't have to 'pretend' to be a good person, because he already was and he was the only person she wanted to be with.

He thought that was cheesy, but in that cute awkward way that was just Emma.

Dean found out a long time ago that he didn't mind being like this with Emma. There was something exceptional about just doing simple things with her. It was an escape from the hectic lives they lived as wrestlers almost always on the road. It was relaxing. It was just what he needed. Emma. He just needed Emma.

And yes, he was aware of how much of a cheeseball she turned him into.

"Love, you missed a spot." Emma's soft lilt pulled him from his thoughts.

Dean looked down at the plate he was half-heartedly scrubbing and then looked back at Emma, rolling his eyes. "There's nothing there, Blondie. It's clean."

Now she rolled her eyes. "No. There's a little spot right on the rim."

"No, there isn't." He argued.

His stubbornness could be so annoying sometimes. "Yes, there is! It's right," she removed her hand from the soapy water to point out the spot, water flinging onto Dean's shirt and face. Dean blinked once and Emma's eyes went wide, "Uh… there."

He pursed his lips, wiping his face on his shoulder due to his hands still being wet. He blinked a few more times and looked over to Emma. Her bottom lip was tucked between her teeth and she made small snorting sounds as she tried containing her laughter. "You think that's funny, Blondie?" He questioned with a raised brow.

At his expression, Emma couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing. Dean hadn't realized a hunk of soapy suds flew off her hand and landed in his fringe of hair. He looked funny being so oblivious to this simple fact.

As adorable as Emma was when she laughed, Dean wasn't really appreciating it at the moment. He dipped his hand in the water quickly before splashing some in her face. The Aussie immediately stopped laughing and spluttered as soap got into her mouth.

"Dean!" She screeched, wiping her face with the dry part of her arm.

"What? _You_ started it." He pointed out, smirking.

"It was an accident, you toss-head!"

Dean snorted and shrugged. "Yeah, but you laughed."

"Ya, cause you have a hunk of suds in your hair." She pointed out, aggravated.

He reached up to wipe the suds from his hair, and Emma jumped on her opportunity. She had a mug of soapy water in her hands she tossed its contents at him. Dean jumped back, cursing as he became soaked from his head to his shirt with dirty sink water. He glared viciously at his laughing girlfriend.

"Oh, it's _on_, Blondie." He grabbed the sinks hose attachment and sprayed her with it.

Emma yelped as she also become soaked. It didn't help that the hose water was ice cold. "Dean! That's freezing!"

"That's what you get, darlin'!" He said over the commotion.

"You're horrible!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands out and splashing him more as she tried blocking the cold water of the spray.

That went on for a few more minutes. They were soaked from head to toe now and the floor was almost flooded with soapy dishwater. It only stopped when Dean put the hose down and winced, covering his eye.

"Shit! There's soap in my eye." He hissed in over exaggerated agony.

Emma frowned, her brows creased with worry as she touched the side of his wet face. "Oh god, Dean. Are you alright?" She asked, trying to pry his hand away from his eye so she could see the damage.

"Nah, Blondie." He whined, attempting to pull away from her.

She pouted, concerned and upset that she hurt her boyfriend. "I'm so sorry, Dean."

Emma only grew confused when Dean chuckled and removed his hand revealing a perfectly fine blue eye.

"Good. I deserve the apology." He smirked before kissing her wet cheek. "Gotcha, darlin'."

She blinked once as realization dawned on her. The Aussie's jaw dropped and she punched his shoulder. "You're terrible!" She yelled going to hit him again, but he grabbed her hand and wrapped his free arm around her waist, and pulling her in close. "You tricked me." She pulled a face at him, but didn't bother trying to escape his embrace. Mostly because she didn't want to.

"I do it to keep you on your toes, Blondie." He revealed, tucking some of her wet hair behind her ear. "Besides, that's what you get for starting a water fight."

"I did not start the water fight!" She argued fiercely.

"Yeah, well you got soap in my hair!"

"Completely by accident!" Emma defended, reaching up to touch his soaked locks. "You know I'd never intentionally do anything to harm your hair."

Dean mulled that one over for a moment. "Huh. Either way, we're dirty and gross now so we need to shower. And it would probably be for the better to take it together. No need to waste anymore water."

Emma laughed, "You look for any excuse for us to shower together. The shower sex was uncomfortable last time, remember?"

"Hey now, practice makes perfect." Dean insisted, wiggling his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Let's clean up this mess first and then we'll discuss possibly taking a shower together."

"I think I can convince ya in that time span." He replied confidently as she went to go grab the mop from the pantry.

Emma chuckled, shaking her head. She didn't doubt in the end that he would convince her. She just couldn't resist him. Dean Ambrose was like gravity, and she was always pulled in.

* * *

><p><strong>So, a while back I decided to ask people on tumblr to send me domestic!Demma prompts and I'm just now finally getting to them! If you have any domestic!Demma prompts you'd like to send me, you can either PM them to me here or you can send me an ask on my Tumblr: <strong>_ ask_**. Please, don't send me any requests in a review. First of all, that defeats the purpose of reviewing and it's harder for me to keep up with them.**

**Anywaaaay, I'm glad I'm actually getting some writing done. Apologies that my other stories have basically been put on hold because I'm stuck on where to go next with them and time isn't exactly my friend right now.**

_**Reviews are my life source!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>_Emma trying to get Dean into the Halloween spirit._

Dean has never really been a holiday type of guy. Most holidays were those family orientated kinda deals, and definitely wasn't into that. Even with Roman and Seth in his life now, they had their own 'real' families to celebrate with. And no matter how many times they invited him to their family affairs, he wouldn't do it. Like he really wanted to be a third wheel at someone's family fucking dinner. What the hell does a single man need to be doing celebrating anything alone? He wasn't some kind of freak… well, not in that way, at least.

He was a lone wolf, and he always was.

That was until Emma Dashwood waltzed into his life and they embarked on an actual relationship. That's when everything in his life completely changed.

Emma's general happiness and bubbly personality definitely contrasted with his darker and more violent nature in the beginning of their relationship and there were so many times that Dean thought it was going to end, but going on a year (which was a shocker in itself because he's never made it beyond a few months in a relationship), they've definitely become more comfortable each other. Yes, some compromises were made, but Dean found that's part of a successful relationship. And he'd do anything to keep Emma at his side. Amazingly enough, Emma would do the same to keep him at hers.

But Dean quickly found out that Emma was definitely one of those people who were into the holiday spirit crap the moment October 1st hit.

Due to their conflicting schedules of the week, Emma had returned a day before him to the apartment he had asked her to move into with him a month ago. The only thing he wanted to do as he walked up the steps to his apartment was throw himself onto the bed and make out with his girlfriend for about an hour before eventually passing out from exhaustion. It's been an annoyingly long and rough week for him.

The moment he stepped foot in his apartment, however, he stopped dead in his tracks. He felt like he just walked into Tim Burton's weird fantasyland.

The entire apartment was covered in Halloween decorations! It was like a freaking explosion of Dollar Store Halloween crap. Plastic skeletons hung on the walls, fake jack o' lanterns smile creepily at him, little black cat figurines watched him with yellow eyes, paper cutouts of ghosts and bats hung from the ceiling. There were even stupid Halloween songs playing!

"What the fuck?" He muttered, dropping his duffel bag to the floor.

Hearing a noise, Emma popped her head out the door of their bedroom to check out where it came from. A bright smile spread across her face when she saw her boyfriend, not noticing his state of confusion. "Dean!" She ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing a searing kiss to his lips.

With that, Dean completely forgot what he was so confused about. His beautiful girlfriend was kissing him right now, was anything else supposed to matter? When she pulled back, her smile was unfaltering and her eyes shone with the pure joy of being near him. That still surprised him to no end—that anyone could _this_ happy to be anywhere near him.

"I've missed you." She whispered to him huskily, and he almost groaned in response. She could really get him going when she talked to him in _that_ voice.

"We haven't seen each other in, like, a day, darlin'." He smirked down at her. "You already thirsting for me?"

She giggled and shook her head, "I know it's only been a day, doofus, but even while we were on the road we've both been so busy we've barely had a moment together, and you know how much I crave your kisses." She told him with a perfect little pout.

"Well, who the hell am I to deny your cravings?" Dean leaned in to kiss her again, but then something happened to remind him of the craziness happening in their apartment. The CD transitioned into the ever-irritating 'Monster Mash' song, and he pulled back causing Emma to give him a confused stare. "Uh… so, you decorated."

He was nearly blinded by her beaming smile. She looked rather proud of herself. "Yes, I did! I took me _forever_ to get everything just right. You'd be surprised with how difficult it is to cut out the perfect paper ghost. Do you like it?" She asked, eyes large with excitement and hope.

"Uh…"

"By the way, did you know that you had _no_ decorations? I had to go to the store and buy some. I made some of the stuff because do you have any idea how expensive decorations are? There was no way I was spending thirty dollars on simple ceiling decorations." Emma rambled on and in the back of his mind; Dean thought she was pretty damn cure when she complained about unfair prices.

But he needed to pay attention to the problem at hand. "Uh…" he mumbled again, blinking once and wondering how he should explain this to her. "Well, there's a reason I didn't have any decorations." He began, and she tilted her head to the side with a questioning in her eyes. "That's cause I never really celebrated it."

He really hoped Emma wouldn't turn out to be one of those people who were so in love with Halloween that she'd start screaming her head off at him or try and sacrifice his soul or some shit. Of course, she wasn't like that, though. Instead her brows scrunched together in confusion and the realization widened her eyes.

"Oh… Oh, I should've asked you first, right?" She questioned, suddenly looking guilty and it caused a knot to tightly twist in Dean's stomach. "I'm sorry, Dean. I should've asked you first."

Nope. That doesn't settle well with him. "Sorry? You don't have to apologize, Blondie. This is your apartment now, too. You don't have to ask my permission on anything. Do whatever you want." He told her firmly. This was _their_ home now. She shouldn't have to feel like she has to ask him make any changes.

"So… you don't want me to take them down?" She asked him in a soft tone, a small smile returning to her lips.

He shook his head. "Nah. You don't have to take them down. I mean, you may have gone a little overboard for an apartment that we're barely in the begin with, but I really don't mind 'em, darlin'."

The smile was back on her face full force now and he was grateful for it. He never wanted her frowning because of him. He may be the scum of the earth, but when it came to Emma, he'd be her cliché knight in shining armor.

"I did go a tad excessive with them, didn't I?" She laughed, looking around the apartment and at her handy work.

"Just a little. Almost didn't recognize the place." He joked, and Emma smiled burying her face into his shoulder, a little embarrassed with herself.

"Sorry. I just… we don't really celebrate Halloween in Australia. At least, not like here in America. So, when I was in NXT and lived in Florida, I got really excited about all the decorations and costumes. It's all a bunch of fun!" She said into his jacket before lifting her head again and giving him a sheepish smile.

Dean smiled back. He could see it in Emma's eyes how much she enjoyed this stuff. Celebrating, decorating, and dressing up. This made her happy and all he wanted was for Emma to be happy—with him, especially. It quickly dawned on him that he now had a reason to get into these things (not that he was ever looking for one). He has Emma now. They're sharing a home now and they're in lov—he didn't allow himself to finish that train of thought. Even in the confines of his own mind, it was hard for him to admit that he loved anyone. But now he has a legitimate reason to celebrate these familyish holidays and it's because of Emma. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He was still getting used to all the changes of being in a serious relationship.

"Well, it ain't bad." He finally spoke. "You could be like a professionally decorator or something, Blondie."

Emma made a face at him and shook her head. "No. Oh no. I just get overly excited. I can only do wrestling professionally."

Dean just nodded. He knew the feeling. He couldn't see himself doing anything besides wrestling. Emma was the same way. Wrestling was their life. And not being able to avoid sounding cliché, they found each other because of their passion for wrestling. Though Emma didn't suffer a past like him, wrestling saved both of their lives.

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts when Emma ran her fingers through his fluff of curls. She was looking at him thoughtfully. "So, you've never celebrated Halloween? Even as a child?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I was busy doing… other things." _Like trying to survive._

An awkward silence filled the air around them. Dean hasn't really opened up to Emma about his past. He didn't know if he ever would. There was very little he even told Roman and Seth about it. He was never fully open with anyone, and he hoped that side of him wouldn't damage their relationship.

Sensing a need for a subject change, Emma quickly did so. "Well, maybe I can get you into the holiday spirit?" She suggested, her look turning sly.

He raised a brow at that. "Oh yeah? How do ya plan on doing that, Blondie?"

"Wellll, it's all about the treats, right? I could 'treat' you by modeling some costumes." She wiggled her eyebrows after her suggestion.

Dean just imagined what kind of costumes she'd model for him and he already felt himself get excited. But knowing Emma and her goofball antics, he figured most of the costumes wouldn't be exactly be 'sexy' material. "I get the feeling you'd throw some tricks in there for your own sick pleasure, doll."

She grinned and shrugged in a innocent yet adorable manner. "You know me so well."

"Yeah, I do." Without warning, Dean threw Emma over his shoulder and she yelped in surprise.

"What are you doing!"

"Getting into the holiday spirit, Blondie." He replied as he headed towards the bedroom. "I'm gonna be one of those vampires that ravishes you or some shit."

"I think a vampire would be more interested in eating me."

"That's what I'm plannin' on doing." He growled, kicking the door to their bedroom open and throwing Emma onto the bed.

Emma giggled uncontrollably when he slammed the door behind him and then squeaked as Dean dove onto them bed on top of her and began attacking her neck with kisses. He made growling sounds and said how he was going to 'suck her blood' in a painfully terrible Transylvanian accent.

Oh, this was going to be a good Halloween, indeed!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm not sure if this is exactly what the requester wanted, but this is what came to me! I hope that you enjoy it. Also, I didn't read over this so there are probably a bunch of grammatical errors, but maybe I'll fix them later. I just really wanted to get this posted because it was two days later than I promised.<strong>

**So, if you have any domestic!Demma prompts that you'd like me to write, please send them my way either by PM on here or to my tumblr (the link is on my page).**

_**Reviews are my life source!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! Well... except maybe the Demma babies!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>_First day of school for the kids._

From the first moment Juliette was born and put into her arms, Emma had been preparing herself for the day her baby girl-her little Jules!-would have to go to school. She had balled her eyes out on Logan's first day of Kindergarten. She never thought she would be that cliché mother who cried on her children's first day of school, but apparently she lived up to that hackneyed phrase.

'_Blondie, we're professional wrestlers. We should be able to handle our kid going to school.'_ Dean had told her that day of their son's departure. But still, he held her hands when they drove Logan to his Elementary school and walked him to his class. And when they went home, he held her close as she cried for about another hour.

She couldn't help but be emotional over all of it. Being a professional wrestler, you cherished every single moment you could get with your family, especially your children. Three years ago, Emma decided to become a part timer so she could be with her children more. It made her even more emotional to be spending even less time with _both_ of her kids now.

"You're not gonna cry again, are you, Blondie?" Dean inquired, walking into their bedroom just as Emma finished changing out of her pajamas.

Emma smiled at him and playfully rolled her eyes. "If I do, I expect you to be a good husband and not tell anyone about it."

"Did I tell anyone about it the first time?"

"You told Roman and Seth. Then Seth told Nikki, and then Nikki pretty much told the whole roster." Emma retorted looking not so amused as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Dean raised his hands in defense. In their years of marriage, he's learned how to avoid arguments. Well, sometimes. Not a lot. "Well, I don't plan on telling anyone this time. So, you're safe." He assured her, stepping closer and kissing her forehead.

"You better not." She stated, leaning in to his touch. "I'll pinch your nipples again if you do."

"Darlin', you know my nipple can handle it." She pulled back making a face at him. "I'm still not gonna tell anyone if you do, though. Now hurry it up, Blondie, or our kids are gonna be late for their first day of school."

Before Emma could get a word in, Dean gave her a smack on the behind and stepped away from her. Her mouth practically dropped to the floor as her husband laughed at her expression and scurried out the door.

"Dean!"

* * *

><p>The drive to the Elementary school wasn't that long. When they made the move to Orlando, Florida shortly after having Logan, they made sure to be near some good schools. So, they lived relatively close, despite the fact that Dean hated living in a complex and having neighbors. The things he did for love and family. His friends say he turned into a softy—most of the time not to his face. None of them needed to get on his bad side.<p>

"Are you excited for your first day of school, Jules?" Emma asked their daughter, turning in her seat to look back at the grinning child.

"Yeah!" The five year old exclaimed. "I'm gonna make all new friends."

Dean smiled to himself, turning onto the road that led to the school. He was so glad Jules took after Emma with her general excitement and kindness. His little girl was almost the mini version of his wife. She's been referred to as a 'complete angel', and Dean has no idea how one of his spawn got that title. Logan, however, was more like himself, and it wasn't that Dean was ashamed of that, but his son's attitude sometimes got him in trouble with his teachers. An eight year old shouldn't get into that much trouble.

Luckily, the kid was a good sweet talker so he didn't get into as much trouble as he probably should be getting into. If Logan knew if he did something wrong, he would always apologize. One thing about the kid is that he hated disappointing his parents, especially his mother, so he was good at making amends.

"Alright, twerps," Dean said after pulling into a parking spot and putting the car in park, "we're here. You ready?"

"Yeah!" Logan and Jules exclaimed together.

"Good. Cause you were going in either way."

They walked into the school with Dean holding Jules hand, because she "_only wants to hold daddy's hand. Sorry, mommy, we'll hold hands next time._" Which was actually doubtful, she was a daddy's girl through and through.

They reached Jules' classroom first, where many children stood close to their parents still a little unsure what to make of this new experience. Soon enough they'd detach themselves when they become brave enough to approach another child and begin to play. Dean and Emma weren't really worried about Jules. She would dive in headfirst and unafraid. She was just that kind of kid, eager and excited to meet new people and hope to make new friends. Sometimes that worried Dean of how trusting she could be. What would happen to her in the future when people would try to take advantage of her kindness? Well, he'd probably end up in prison for pummeling any fool who tried to hurt his kid.

"Alright, Lo, Daddy's going to take you to your class now. Say goodbye to your sister." Emma interrupted his thoughts as she addressed their son.

Without giving her brother a chance to listen to their mother, Jules threw her arms around her brother and hugged him tight. "Bye-bye, Lo."

The boy hugged his sister back with a big smile. "I'll see you later when we go home, Julesy."

They pulled away from each other grinning. Logan turned to his mother who was already on her knees and enveloping him in a hug. "I'll see you later, lovebug. Be good, okay. I love you so much."

"I love you too, mum." Logan replied and Emma pulled back, brushing some of his wavy dark blonde hair from his eyes. He was refusing to get it cut right now. It was almost long enough to put into a small ponytail.

He looked so much like Dean. It still amazed her how he was like the miniature version of his dad. His eyes, his hair, his dimples. All Dean.

"Seriously, be good." She reiterated a little more sternly, but still with so much love in her eyes.

Logan rolled his own eyes and sighed annoyed. "I promise I'll be good, mum."

"Good. I don't want any calls from your teacher this year." He muttered something under his breath, but didn't say anything to argue with his mother. "Go off with your Da now. I'll see you later."

He nodded and gave Emma a kiss on the cheek before following Dean down the hall.

When they arrived at Logan's new classroom, Dean kneels down to his son. "Alright, kiddo, I gotta ask you a favor."

"What's up, dad?" Logan asked, looking ready to drop everything in the world just to do what his father asked of him. It was a constant wonder to Dean how much his children adored him. Maybe it shouldn't be, because hey, they were _his_ kids, but living the majority of his life with very little love in it still messed him up sometimes.

"I need you to look out for your sister, okay? I know that'll be hard because you're in different classes and stuff, but this is her first time in a school like this. Just… if you see her in the hall or something, make sure she's doing okay."

Logan tilted his head, giving Dean a confused look. "You don't have to ask me to do that, dad. I already planned on it."

Dean smiled proudly, patting his son's hair. "That's my boy."

Logan beamed at him, and it was moments like this where Dean saw Emma in their son. The kid's smile could light up the room, and only his wife and his kids could give him _that_ look. Like he was the best damn thing that's ever happened to them, when in reality they were the best things that's happened to him. He always said that wrestling saved his life, and it did, but wrestling couldn't give him this. It couldn't show him or make him feel the love his family gave him.

"I'll see you later, dad." Logan said, wrapping his small arms around Dean's neck and hugging him tight.

Dean's arms enveloped around Logan and he held him close. He certainly wasn't as emotional as Emma when it came to departing with their children, but he felt waves of disappointment crashing down on him when he had to be away from them. Being on the road so much, he didn't obviously didn't get to see Logan and Jules as much as he wanted to. It was a miracle he was even able to get some time off now so he could have this moment with his family. It was always a godsend when Emma and kids were able to be on the road with him for a few months during the summer. This was the downside of being a professional wrestler that he never thought he would experience. He never planned on being a family man. Everything changed when Emma literally danced her way into his life.

"I'll see you then, kiddo. I love you." Dean softly spoke, pulling away and kissing his son's hair. "And be good like you mom told you."

Logan groaned in frustration. "I already said that I was gonna. I'm not gonna get into any trouble, I _promise._"

Dean ruffled Logan's hair, earning a pout from the child. "Just remember how much it'll disappoint your mum."

Logan nodded as Dean stood to his full height. He was about to say something else, but then Logan's new teacher walked over to them, a warm smile gracing her youthful features.

"Hello there, I'm Mrs. Mallard. You must be Logan Ambrose. Welcome to your class." She greeted Logan kindly before her eyes darted over to Dean. "And you must be his father."

Mrs. Mallard was tall in stature, her long brown hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, and her young feature brightened with warmth. She looked a little too young to be a teacher in Dean's opinion. When he was in school none of his teachers looked this young. They were all old hags.

"Um… yeah." Dean finally responded awkwardly. It was usually Emma who dealt with the teachers and stuff. Teachers weren't really his forte.

But Mrs. Mallard just continued to smile, ignoring the obvious awkwardness. "Well, alright then. I can take it from here, Mr. Ambrose. Logan is in good hands."

The awkward feeling only increased. He hated being called 'mister'. He didn't some stupid title like that. He was just Dean. "Okay." He grumbled, reach out and touching his son's hair one more time. "I'll see you later, kiddo." He told him again, trying to buy some more time with his boy.

Logan gave him a small knowing smile. He'd rather spend the day with his dad, too, instead of going to school. But they both knew Emma would pitch a fit if they skipped Logan's class. "See you later, dad." He said, giving his dad one last smile before walking off with his teacher.

Dean watched them go a moment longer, before sighing and walking back towards his daughter's classroom. He walked into the room and saw Emma talking to the teacher along with another parent. He glanced around to find Jules already sitting around with other kids and making friends. She definitely got that from her mother. He sure as hell never made friends that easily. People usually avoided him. He's glad his kids don't have that problem. They didn't scare people away.

He shook himself from his thoughts just in time to see his little Jules barrel over to him and wrap her tiny arms around his hip (as high as she could reach up).

"Are you leaving now, daddy?" She asked, looking up at him with big blue eyes. She looked like she didn't want him to leave, and it made his heart clench.

If he could spend the rest of this day with his little Blondie, he would. He would take both Logan and Jules, and go to the most fun place they could think of. But this was important. School was important. He gently laid his hand on her head of yellow curls and smiled down at her. "Yeah, little blondie, mom and me are gonna be leaving soon."

"I'll miss you, Daddy."

It was moments like this when Dean hated being both a father and a wrestler. Being on the road almost constantly, his kids would have to say too many times in a lifetime that they were going to 'miss him'. Of course, he was going to see his kids today when he and Emma came to pick them up, but tomorrow he was back on the road. Tomorrow little Jules would look up at him with big teary eyes and say how much she would miss him. Tomorrow Logan would do his best to put up a strong front and tell him to beat up all the bad guys, like he was damn superhero—because that's exactly what he was in his son's eyes.

He's never loved anyone as much as he loves his kids and his wife. So, it's moments like this when his daughter looks up at him with big eyes and his heart clenches tightly. He doesn't want to leave her; he wants to spend as much time with her as he can.

He gets why Emma cries now. Not that he's going to cry. No way in hell.

Instead, he leans down and picks Jules up into his arms. She wraps her tiny arms and legs around him, and rests her face into his shoulder. He didn't care if anyone was looking.

"I'll miss you, too, Jules. But we'll see each other later and you're gonna have a lot of fun making new friends. Remember how excited you were in the car?" He felt her nod against his shoulder. "Well, you stay excited, darling. We're gonna see each other in a few hours. Okay?"

Jules lifted her head and nodded again. "Okay." She confirmed, a small frown still marring her babyish face.

Dean tsked at that. "Now—now, little blondie, where's your beautiful smile?" He asked before kissing her nose, causing the child to giggle and then kiss him on the nose in return.

Emma had ended her conversation with Jules' teacher and was now watching Dean and Jules with a content smile on her face. When she and Dean first started dating, she never would have dreamed they'd make it to this point—married and two kids who adored them, especially their dad. Oh, she had of course hoped for marriage and children in her future with Dean, but he had been so hesitant about even being in a relationship with her. He was so afraid that he was going to hurt her or 'destroy' her. She had no such fears. She's always seen things in Dean that he refused to see. However, here they were and yes, things were tough when Dean had to travel—and when she sometimes had to travel. But, they were happy. She doesn't think she's ever seen Dean be as happy as he was when he was around his kids.

Of course, when she said this to Roman once, he replied with: _"Not true, doll. He's that damn happy with you, too."_

That obviously reddened her cheeks and warmed her heart. Dean Ambrose could still turn her into a blushy little schoolgirl.

She approached her husband and daughter, pinching at Jules' little dimple gently. "Now, what's going on over here?"

"Lil' blondie was just telling me how much fun she's gonna have today on her first day of school." Dean replied, ruffling his daughters soft blonde curls.

"Is that right?" Emma responded, reaching out and fixing Jules' hair and giving Dean the stink eye. Their daughter didn't need to go about this day with messy hair!

Dean, of course, just smirked in amusement.

"Yeah, mommy, but I'm gonna miss you and daddy a lot." Jules told her mother dolefully.

Emma frowned a bit at that. "I know, love. We're going to miss you, too. But it will only be for a few hours." She reassured. "Once daddy and I have gone and you're playing with your new friends, you won't even remember how much you miss us. You'll be having too much fun!" Jules simply nodded, but she still didn't look too happy to be departing with her parents.

Dean finally set her back down on the ground. Emma gave her a few more kisses before the parents let their daughter go back to sitting with her classmates. It took a few more minutes to coax Dean out of the room. He was surprisingly reluctant to leave his daughter here. But Emma managed to take his hand and guide him out of the room and the school. As they headed towards their truck, Emma noticed how antsy Dean seemed.

"Are you alright, love?" She asked once they were in their car.

Dean made a face, hesitant to answer, but with a gentle nudge from Emma, he sighed and caved. "You sure she's gonna be alright?" He questioned, gripping to the steering wheel and staring intensely at the school.

Emma tilted her head as she observed her husband. When Logan had started school, Dean had been very calm and neutral during their son's very first day of school. It's not that Dean loved his son any less than he loved his daughter, but Dean had all the confidence in the world that Logan would be fine. He knew Jules would make friends easily and have a good time, but she was just so trusting.

"Dean," she said, knowing exactly where his thoughts were going, "she's in kindergarten. No one's going to take advantage of her good nature."

He grumbled unpleasantly. "Kids can be little shits, Emma."

The Aussie rolled her eyes. "Yes, I suppose sometimes they can be. But your daughter is not. And she's not stupid either. She'll know when someone's being a true friend and when someone isn't." Dean opened his mouth to protest, but Emma's hand shot out and covered his mouth. "She's _your_ daughter. Trust me, she'll know."

Dean sighed and took her hand from his mouth, but held it in his own, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin. Earlier today, he had thought he would have to be comforting Emma through this. She cried her eyes out on Logan's first day of school, and Dean certainly wasn't going to cry, but he was definitely freaking out more over Jules' first day than Emma was now. It just weirded him out that his little girl was… well, growing up. He felt like he had missed out on so much. With both of his children, but with Jules it was hitting him so much stronger.

Emma frowned at Dean's expression. He was deep in thought, and she figured it meant that he felt guilty for not being there more for his kids. He got like that often. She hated it when that happened. She of course had her moments, but that was before she decided to be a part timer to be there more with her children. "Dean, please stop." She told him sternly. "You are not a bad or absent father just because you travel for your job. Your children adore you, and I know that you would die for them. I know that you would do anything for them. Don't feel guilty because you can't see them as much. They understand that it's your job, and you know they see you as their hero when you go out there to 'beat up the bad guys'. They love you, no matter what. And I love you, no matter what."

A smile tugged unapologetically at his lips. He felt like the luckiest scumbag on the planet to have a wife like Emma. To him, she was perfect in every way and sometimes he still felt that she deserved a hell of a lot better than him for a husband, but he doubted she'd ever let him get away with saying that unscathed. "I love you, too, Blondie." He replied, kissing her hand. "And I know… I know I'm not a bad father. I just want more time with them, y'know? I wanna be there for everything. I missed both Logan and Jules' first steps; I missed their first words. I missed a lot of their firsts, and those aren't replaceable."

"No, those things aren't replaceable, but you're here right now. You've made sure that you've been there for your children when big changes occurred in their lives—like their first day of school. Dean, you're there when your children need you the most, and that's important. Not a lot of father's actually do that for their children." Emma assured him, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek but in the last second moved his face so their lips connected. She made a surprised sound, but didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

Dean attempted to deepen it, but Emma suddenly pulled away and that earned a frustrated sound from him. She shook her head and laughed. "As much as I love kissing you, darling, we shouldn't do this in the parking lot of our children's Elementary school."

"Hmm, you make a good point." Dean nodded before actually giving her a kiss on the cheek. "So, we should probably get outta here and get home. This is the first time we've had the house to ourselves since…"

"A very long time." Emma replied instantly. "Drive."

Dean grinned. "You got it, Blondie."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man, it's taken me awhile to add another installment of this! I am so sorry for the wait. There's A LOT that's been happening in my life lately. Not gonna get into it.<strong>

**But tell me what you think about Logan and Jules-the Demma babies! I can tell you right now, you will see more of them in future chapters. I had actually gotten quite a few prompt requests with them involved. And in case you wanna know, I created Logan and Jules on Tumblr. I've got headcanons and stuff on them on my Tumblr page! If you wanna know more about them, feel free to message me over there (got the link on my page here).**

**If you have any domestic!Demma prompts that you'd like me to write, feel free to send them to me here or on my Tumblr!**

_**Reviews are my life source!**_


End file.
